


Til death do we part

by Armin_Phantomhive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Inspired, Lost Love, M/M, Saudi Arabia, Valentines, burka, tragic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Phantomhive/pseuds/Armin_Phantomhive
Summary: All Yuuri ever wanted in this messed up word was to feel loved before he died...and he did.





	

The date was set.  
On February 13th Yuuri Katsuki was to be sent to death.  
His father had not yet decided between a public drowning from a religious mans hands or if he shall we stoned to death. Either way it was inevitable. The boy would pay for his sins. Yuuri had fell victim to the cruel games of the heart. He was allowed to be educated abroad and had meet a western Alpha like no other. It was forbidden to fraternize with anyone outside his religion. Yuuri loved his religious and stood by it's words, but he did not enjoy the twists and turns Alphas conducted to make them supreme rulers over all Omegas and Women. Falling for a western is a thing not to uncommon, but presuing them was another matter entirely. Yuuri had given up his most precious gift to the man no sooner than three weeks before he had plan to wed his royal cousin. 

Yuuri was heartbroken returning to his palace and so as an act of desperation to lighten his burdened shoulders he mistakingly confided in his trusted maid. Not many people spoke to their help unless it was with tongue lashings, but Yuuri was a kind soul to all and had managed to grow close to some. His and his servants unorthodox relationships developed from whispers in the shadows. To scared to show such polities in public in fear of punishment that would come of it. The maid instantly reported to his soon to be husband who reacted like most in the time would. He stormed Yuuri's home, many attempted to protest for seeing the one you were to wed before marriage was uncommon and in many people's minds corrupt. He struck Yuuri's several times, he ripped him of his veil knowing his anger could only be soothed by seeing the blood run down the Omegas face.

"Western ways have corrupted! Turned you to a whore who falls victim to the temptations of flesh! I would rather die than be near you a minute more!" He left the room once satisfied with the "justice" he had bestowed. Once his father heard of the news another beating was received. 

When Yuuri still new the peace of childhood his father only had adoration for his son. Proud his wife had produced a male child he bought her the best Jewelry from all around the world. Once Yuuri presented as an Omega any relationship devolved was tossed into the wind. His father never spoke to him unless important matters occurred and rarely looked at him. Not that there was much to see, soon as it was heard of him being an Omega he was veiled. He was fortunate to wear a naqab. Room enough to have his eyes uncovered for mere convince for he tended to have weak eyesight and that amount of vision impairment would surely result in injury. He wore his veil almost always. It was not required when he was with family and in his own home, but he wanted to take no risk at displeasing his father. He longed for the relationship they had previously and was always the best omega he could be. At first he tried to play the part of an Alpha but that soon proved to only remind him of his short comings. 

He was always obedient followed rules and tried his hardest not to step on toes. His father could not deny that he appreciated the acts, his previous daughter had been a spit fire from the start and caused much trouble in the home. He married her off to a man he presumed to be cruel at age 15. To his distain the man was kind and open to the new upcoming world. He had not put out the daughters flame but fanned it. Yuuri knew he would not be blessed with such a happy marriage when at age 23 his father said he was to be wed. Yuuri heard stories of how awful his cousin treated his other wives and did not justly dived his time between them as instructed. Yuuri begged and plead with his father to pick another, but his father only responded with unsympathetic words proclaiming that Yuuri was barley young anymore and he must be wed before to late. He permitted Yuuri one month to finish all the education he desired. Yuuri proclaimed in a shaky voice that it was not nearly enough time but his father said nothing and left to write a letter of permission for Yuuri to travel out of country. 

That's when it happened. He met a man so different from the ones he was used to, his scent didn't overpower him but washed over him like a cool breeze. He was soft and his hair was bright so different from the Alphas he was use to. It took him a while to determine if this man was different because he was foreign or because he was him. One day he announced proudly to Yuuri his name was Victor. He said he had fallen for his sent, the way he walked, and his comforting presence. He said he also wanted to love his heart, so Yuuri gave him a chance and in a few weeks he did. Yuuri proclaimed one day that he wanted to know all of Victor, that he wanted him to love his body as well. He was stripped of his heavy clothes and Yuuri gasped under feeling such vulnerability. The contact was like no other he had ever felt and he wept from happiness and fear of what was to come. Soon he would return home and be away from his love. 

He knew Victor would feel a burn to protect him and most likely lead himself to death to do so. With cold eyes Yuuri told Victor he did not love him and that he was only an object used to get what was difficult to obtain in his own country. He said he would soon wed another and that if Victor ever dare even utter his name guards would be to rid of him. Victor seemed to believe the lie. Yuuri watched as he drug his heavy feet and heart around for a day before leaving to return home.

He did not blame his maid for her treachery. She was more than rewarded for the information in things she desired. She tired every day from looking after children that were not hers and knew nothing of respect. If she had an opportunity to escape her fate she would not hesitate to try. After Yuuri's veil clung to him with blood his father left locking his door and ordered servants to go and finish sealing Yuuri's prison by nailing boards to the Windows. The virginity of a unwed women or omega is more important to most than their names. Now that Yuuri had willing given it away he was useless. He felt no guilt about the prospect of bring shame to his family name. They deserved nothing more than shame for their actions. Even his mother was cruel, she was jealous of the attention given to her children and hired voodoo men to put curses upon them. She would also speak loud false words of love for her children in hope of tricking a demon who would rid her of the kids. Her plan had only brought herself grief as she suffered a miscarriage on her 6th birth. Yuuri's father divorced and remarried a younger women with a weaker soul. 

Yuuri was to be locked in his room til the day of his death. They wanted him to wallow in darkness and feel trapped, they did not realize their plan was non effective as Yuuri had spent his entire life in such a state. His door opened twice a day once for water and other to relive himself. It was always the same maid, she always wore a face of guilt that Yuuri could not chase away. Today when he heard the sounds of locks and key he bothered not to get up. The door opened with not even a creak as a body slipped between the crack created. The first thing he saw was blue and then he felt a weave of the oh so familiar scent. He let a groan leave as he had not realized the amount he ached to smell such a thing. He gasped once he saw the man as a whole not just a smell and eyes. It was Victor. His Victor was here. His Victor was sure to know pain if he was here.

"Must I really request the guards!?" I stood quickly on my feet to assure my posture was not one of a person whom was tranquil. As Victor stepped closer Yuuri could feel his knees shake and he prayed to the gods Victor could not see the pleasure in his brown eyes. He always though his eyes dull. His world was a sea of brown eyes making Victor's such an enchanting contras. 

"You shall not. For if you did I would be harmed." Victor smirked walking forward. He wasn't extremely familiar with his loves culture but he knew enough to make him weep in despair. Matters of Katsuki's only male sons promiscuousness were meant to be keep private, but many women had nothing more to do than talk so privacy was a luxury few could afford. Once Victor heard of Yuuri's death sentence he was stricken with grief. Despite his friends protest he decided he must pursue a way to save him. He flew in a small plane under strict confidentiality. He payed off maids and guards to assist in sneaking him into Yuuri's estate and room. 

"You can no longer fool me. I see your love." Victor leaned close and whispered in the others ear making him shiver. Yuuri didn't trust his voice to not shake so only hummed in response. Victor placed his hands on the clothed shoulders wanting to assure himself the boy wasn't a vision. He feared greatly that he would arrive to late and would be greeted with a rooting corpse. Yuuri flinches when the other tucked a finger under his veil.

"No..." he whispered breathlessly, it felt wrong to deny his Alpha his face but the sticky blood and wounds turning yellow was the opposite of beauty and something he wishes no one to see.

"What are you afraid of? Your punishment could not worsen." Victor thought he was still scared to break the rules despite the fact he soon would be gone. Yuuri held his breath as Victor pealed back the veil gasping once he was saw his face in ruins. Yuuri wanted to cry, but had decided he had done that enough for many lifetimes to come. Victor gently placed his hands on the pale and thin cheeks.

"Oh Yuuri. My sweet omega. I am so sorry." Victor felt pain seeing his lover in pain probably more than if he himself was beaten. 

"Your apology is undeeded." Yuuri responded sternly. Victor was not responsible for the things that have come. Yuuri made his own decision and even now standing with flies around his head he felt no regret. 

"I was in love with your heart before your face." Victor said kissing a Yuuri's swollen check. Yuuri's heart was filled with happiness, in all of his life despite everything he had been gifted, why was the day of his death so sweet? 

"And I yours." Victor chuckled softly and leaned in to touch lips but was meet again with a cheek as Yuuri turned his head.  
"Stay by me and you will parish." Yuuri muttered. He did not pretend to hate Victor for no reason after all. He would soon already be with ghost there is no reason Victor had to as well. Victor used his hands to guide Yuuri's face toward him once again.

"Then I shall parish." Victor said and Yuuri did not pull away this time but responded with enthusiasm. Yuuri though he could be happy in death with Victor by his side.The kiss tasted like a mouthful of coins do to the omegas split lip but it did not put a falter in their action. Yuuri was weak to Victor and would happily do his biding, but today he had a request for him. 

"Mate me." Victor looked at him as if he had gone mad. Yes they were to die but they didn't need to bring more torture in it.

"Are you certain?" Yuuri had everything to fear but nothing to lose. He nodded slightly and Victor proceeded to remove him off all his clothes agonizingly slow. He layed him down on the bed and kissed along his body. Yuuri shook with pleasure, he though he would never be used to such intimate physical contact. Yuuri was thankful for the fact that the room was shrouded in dark so Victor could not see the servility of the green and yellow bruises. Victor licked a strip up the thin neck and Yuuri whined in a high pitch craving the others teeth on him.

"Please Victor. I beg of you, make me yours. I don't ever want to be touched by other." Victor growled. Begging for what he wanted was a skill Yuuri obtained and he knew when and where to utilize it. 

Victor hasn't seen Yuuri in a considerable amount of time and his restraint wore thin. They could never be properly wed but this was more than acceptable in his mind.

"Until death do us part." Victor said before sinking his teeth into the beautiful thing below him. Yuuri screamed out, for the first time relished in the blood flowing from him. They needed not be concerned of someone hearing and coming to investigate for everyone was now numb to the sound of his screams. Victor did not remove his teeth for a while, he wanted to soak in the feeling of being so close to someone once so far. 

Victor's original plan to save Yuuri and run off where no one would ever find them, but seeing the savarity of the situation and the extreme effort put forth to not allow Yuuri to leave. He had to admit that fleeing would be a futile attempt. It would not be long before one of the servants whom he payed off let their fears of punishment consume them and reported to Yuuri's father about the current situation.

Then it happened. Just as they had expected a servant had told and grinned so wide it looked as if the edges of her mouth were to rip. Men stormed in and tore them apart, they didn't struggle for they knew it was useless. They still did cry as they were drug from the prison like room and thrown into hard gravel. With all the hands on their bodies they only thought about the ones that were missing.  
Bags were put over their heads and rope tired their wrists and ankles as they were forced to kneel. They could hear the sounds of sick people gathering around to witness or participate in their death.  
Yuuri wondered if their was anyone out there who stopped while walking by to pray, like Yuuri had done many times for others. If there were he is grateful, even if they did not kneel but mumbled their good will under their breath. 

Then he heard a truck and knew it was to bring stones, they could always use the blood stained ones on the ground around them, but there were more of these and they were much sharper.

I don't want to live or love in a world were someone makes business of others suffering. 

"Yuuri..." he heard before a loud bang that made the other boys stomach twist.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK UNLESS YOU ARE REPENTING!!" Screamed the man who most likely hit his mate.

The first rock was sharp and hard hitting his shoulder, the second two were blunt and like being hit with bats on his stomach and face, the next five broke skin and felt like knives, the next 20 and all he could do was cry and scream, no matter how much he didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

He fell from his knees to his side and he could tell Victor was near. They pushed their foreheads together, and felt their breath through the rough fabric bags. His eyes were getting heavy and his breaths became shallow and less often. Yuuri could tell Victor was in the same condition by his breath.  
"Yuuri... I lied to you.." Yuuri wanted to shush him, tell him whatever it was it did not matter any longer, not to waste his precious breath.  
"Even in death...we shall not part.." then the breath stopped and Yuuri felt at peace as the dark overtook him. They would finally be together and happy. Seems as if his fathers punishment was only counterproductive.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The sun was bright and warm. The grass was soft and smelt amazing. Victor was beautiful, no blood and no harsh breathes. Yuuri was beautiful, like he had always been expect he was not hidden in dark and heavy clothes. He ran his fingers through his amazing Alphas hair with a warm smile and whispered.  
"Happy Valentine's Day."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I want to clarify I'm no expert in Muslim religion and I'm not saying this is how it always is in Saudi Arabia. This wor' is inspired by a book based off a true story. All my information comes from there, so if I'm wrong that's why.  
> The book is called Princess by Jean P. Sasson  
> Pls read it if you can it's really amazing and tragic and I don't normally like main charters, but this girl is spunky as hell even with everything she has gone through.
> 
>  
> 
> What did you think of my story! Little sad for V-day but oh well I like tragedy plus it's kinda sorta happy in the end.  
> Leave a comment of what you think! Feedback means the world to me!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
